carta de raven a robin
by Nelly-Crystal
Summary: ... gomen, historia en hiatus y creo que permanente...
1. Chapter 1

Era una mañana nublada en la cuidad de nueva york cuando tocan la puerta en la casa de Robin y Starfire la cual estaban casados...

Toc toc.

Robin: Ya voy, ya voy Abre la puerta Que desea?

Cartero: Disculpe la molestia señor, pero le llego una carta de parte de un desconocido, lo siento pero no obtuve nombre.

Robin: Esta bien, no se preocupe

Cartero: Me alegro señor, son $1,50

Robin: ' esta bien, tome dandole el dinero que le vaya bien

Cartero: Gracias. Se va

Robin: Cerrando la puerta Mmm, que extraño, una carta sin nombre? mejor la leo antes de que me desespere XD

Se sienta en el sofa y comienza a leer la carta...

_Querido Robin, amigo, amado:_

_Preguntas sin respuestas, tiempos sin vida, asi es como transcurre mi inutil y sola vida que no tiene sentido, ha pecado, ha matado, no es comprendida ni perdonada, me dicen rara, por fuera solo soy hielo seco y frio pero por dentro solo soy una rosa marchita y con puas que han sangrado un pedazo de roca a la cual yo le llamo corazon que ha amado una vez, no ha reido, no se ha divertido, solo sufre, solo llora, solo se entristece, solo vive, solo nace y solo muere.Preguntas sin respuestas, tiempos sin vida, asi es como transcurre mi inutil y sola existencia._

_Tengo amigos, amigos verdaderos que siempre han estado conmigo, me partiria el corazon dejarlos, me romperia en 1000 pedazon mentirles, desconfiar de ellos, traicionarlos, no puedo decirles la verdad acerca de mi existencia, es mi destino, yo amo a alguien, nose si el a mi, le tengo un gran aprecio, es como mi hermano, lo amo, pero el tiene a otra en mente, ya lo se, me lo dijistes, ese dia, esa noche lluviosa, esos ojos cubiertos que nunca vi, tu amas a otra, mas linda que yo, mas alegre que yo, mas ser que yo..._

_Preguntas sin respuestas, tiempos sin vida, asi es como transcurre mi inutil e inexistente vida, mi dia inolvidable...como olvidar ese dia, esa noche, esa lluvia, ese frio, esa agua salada que caia de el cielo hacia nosotros tu y yo, solos, en una noche fria, como olvidar tus ojos, tus azules ojos, pero detrás de ese antifaz, esa mirada fija en la mia, hipnotizadora, donde yo no podia apartar, hubo un enorme relámpago, me auste, corri hacia ti, te abrazé, no queria dejarte, no queria soltarte, tu hicistes lo mismo, nos abrazamos fuertemente, yo levante la mirada, tu me mirastes, yo te mire, y de la nada tus labios se juntaron con los mios, fue un beso, un largo beso, un inolvidable beso, desde ese momento, no senti miedo alguno, no me senti sola, no me senti diferente, senti por primera vez el amor, después pense en esa chica, de la que tanto me haz hablado, esa chica, de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes, senti una confusion en mi corazon, pense en aquel chico verde que tanto se fija en mi, senti una confusion, una patada en mi corazon que me llevo a soltarte de aque hermoso momento, tu me mirastes fijamente y me preguntastes del porque de ese hermoso momento, no lo pensastes dos veces y volvistes a caer sobre mi, besandome apasionadamente, bajo aquella lluvia, arriba de nuestro hogar, yo me deje llevar por tus encantos, pero igual sentia Preguntas sin respuestas, tiempos sin vida, asi es como transcurre mi inutil e inexistente vida…_

_Escuche unos pasos pero no deje de besarte, no me pude alejar de ti, de tus abrazos, de tus encantos, oi nuevamente los pasos y de pronto salio la chica de la que tanto me hablabas, esa chica es mi mejor amiga, ella nos miro, nos miro besandonos apasionadamente, bajo la luz de la luna y el frio de la noche, sus ojos se llenaron de agua, yo no me habia percatado de su presencia, pero igual senti su respiración, sus lagrimas cayendo rapidamente al mojado y nublado suelo, solte a mi amado y la vi, en la puerta, triste y solloza, mi amado volteo sorprendido, yo corri hacia ella pero sus ojos se pusieron verdes brillantes pero humedos por las lagrimas, me acerque a ella pero me lanzo un enorme starbolt lanzandome duramente hacia el mar, mi amado, robin, trato de acercarse a ella, pero la triste joven solo lo miro, confusamente, con ira, con tristeza, yo subi nuevamente, muy triste y arrepentida por lo sucedido, trate de hablarle per me miro con sus sollozos ojos y me llamo traidora, eso me paralizo completamente, lagrimas recorrieron mi palido rostro, corri desesperadamente a mi habitación, con mi ropa mojada y mis ojos sollozos, empaque mis cosas y discretamente me marche hacia un lugar lleno de soledad, de odio, de ira, de tristeza, pero jamas y nunca olvidare ese dia, esa noche, bajo la lluvia y la luz de la luna, mi mayor deseo se hizo realidad, donde te vi apasionadamente por primera y ultima vez, donde nunca descubri Preguntas sin respuestas, tiempos sin vida, asi es como transcurre mi inutil e inexistente vida…_

_Luego de varios años de mi partida, ya siendo una mujer de 21 años de edad, supe que te habias casado con mi amiga y que vivian en nueva york junto con un hijo y le cedieron la torre a nuevos titanes, que cyborg tuvo éxito con la carrera de autos y mecanica, y mi amigo chico bestia tuvo rachas de buena suerte como titan individual, que tambien se caso y tuvo 2 hijos, después de leer esa gran noticia me senti muy feliz por ustedes, por su futuro, su gran futuro, yo todavía me encuentro explorando el mundo, quizas encuentre un lugar donde le consiga sentido a mi vida, donde pueda ser feliz, donde pueda tener una familia a salvo, quizas algun dia los visite, en realidad no lo se, pero igual conservo mi T-comunicador, puedes llamarme cuando quieras, ahorita me encuentro en Texas, muy cheevere el lugar, bueno, eso fue todo lo que te tenia que recordar y decir y solo te digo que nunca olvidare esa noche, espero que te la estes pasando muy bien…_

_Adios o…Hasta Luego…_

_Para: Robin_

_De: Raven_

_Nunca olvides ese dia, mi inolvidable dia…._

Robin se quedo mudo ante el inolvidable recuerdo de hace tiempo

Robin: Suspirando Tanto tiempo raven, tanto tiempo…

Fic hecho por: Drack


	2. Chapter 2

**CARTA DE RAVEN A ROBIN 2 PT**

Después de la lectura de la carta…

**Robin:** -_vuelve a suspirar_- cuanto kisiera ke estuvieras aki…tantas cosas han pasado, tantas cosas ke contar, mucho tiempo en ausencia, mucho tiempo sin olvidar…-_pensando en starfire_- rayos…y star…desde que se fue a tamaran a visitar a su familia, la he extrañado mucho…

Hasta ke de la nada un mounstro grandisimo ataca a Robin en su propia casa, agarrandolo fuertemente y llevandolo a las afueras de la cuidad…

**Robin:** -_tratando de safarze_- ahg! Donde estan los demas titanes? voltea y ve a los nuevos titanes acabados en la azotea de un edificio pero…quien eres? se safa y salta a uno de los edificios eh…no he perdido mi agilidad…

**Mounstro**: ahh! -_lanza fuego por la boca dirigiendolo a Robin-_

**Robin:** -esquiva todas las bolas de fuego- rayos, no tengo mis armas… -_ve una asta ke se encontraba en el edificio_- super… -_salta llegando a el asta el cual se tambaleaba por el peso del mismo_- uh…estuvo cerca

**Mounstro:** -_con un manotazo lo golpea y sin dejarlo caer lo agarra fuertemente con el objetivo de destruirlo de una vez-_

**Robin:** -_sin poder respirar_- ah…-_agarrandose el cuello_- arhg…gh..

Hasta ke de la nada alguien golpea al mounstro dejando caer a Robin desde una altura muy elevada…

**Robin:** ahhhh!

Robin! -_vuela y lo toma ágilmente_- estuvo cerca…

**Robin:** no…no puede ser…

-_voltea a ver a Robin_- tanto tiempo…

**Robin:**_-voltea a otro lugar y cuando vuelve a mirar…ya Raven no estaba_- oo? Raven?

Un silencio desesperante cubrio toda la zona…y en un instante todo volvio a ser como antes, los ruidos de los autos, la gente comunicandose entre si…no estaba el mounstro y los nuevos titanes estaban sanos y salvos…

**Robin:** ke? Ke paso aki? .. ke me esta pasando…tengo ke volver a mi casa…

En la azotea de un edificio…

Necesito tiempo para ke todos sepan ke he vuelto…_desaparece_

_continuarà..._

_Nelly: bueno aquì esta otro chap..._

**drack: disculpen lo corto ke esta, o.o a mitad del capitulo mi inspiracion se fue de paseo... nn'**

_Nelly: bueno pero esperen la continuaciòn... y sigan opinando porfis _


End file.
